Star Tours: A Kingdom Hearts Adventure
This is The Hong Kong Disneyland Version of Star Tours II Which Featured Kingdom Hearts, Nickelodeon and More Including Captain & G2 Droids from Star Tours. Plot Captain Rex (AKA RX-24) is Back on This Newer Version of Star Tours, But This Time He Took You to Disney & Non Disney Worlds and Also Chased by Villains led by Prince Hans (from Frozen) and Kahmunrah (from Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian). Characters Items *Anakin and Luke Skywalker's Lightsabers *Bagpipes *The Black Cauldron *The Chipmunks and Chipettes' album collection *CLOT’s Tron: Legacy Bambi toy *Elements of Harmony *Enchanted Rose *Fairy Godmother's Mirror *Football equipment adorned with Epcot's The Living Seas logo *Genie's Lamp *Glass Slipper *Gramophone *Halloween Town-based Toys **Vampire Teddy Bear **Jack-in-the-Box *Héctor Rivera's Guitar *Instant Camera *It's a Small World Dolls *King Mickey Mouse's Sorcerer Hat *King Triton's trident *MacBook *Marksman-H combat remote *Melody's locket *Old MacDonald's luggage *Planeteer rings **Kwame's Earth ring **Wheeler's Fire ring **Linka's Wind ring **Gi's Water ring **Ma-Ti's Heart ring *Poison Apple *Prince Edward's sword *Ranger Keys *Richard Tyler's Library Card *Shepherd's Journal *Spinning Wheel *Stitch doll *Unbirthday Cake *Wedding Cake *Winnie-the-Pooh storybook *Zodiac Tarot Cards Voice Cast Anthony Daniels as C-3PO Melissa Fahn as Somnibot, Gaz Kenny Baker as R2-D2 Paul Reubens as RX-24 Patrick Warburton as G2-4T, AC-38 Mike West as G2-5T Tom Fitzgerald as G2-9T Allison Janney as Aly San San Andy Berman as Dib Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 Jesse McCartney as Ventus, Roxas and Theodore Willa Holland as Aqua and Suki Higurashi Reno Wilson as Marco Bellies Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck Haley Joel Osment as Sora Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck Demi Lovato as Herself Kelly Hu as Stacy Tom Kenny as Spongebob Sqaurepants, Cha-Ching Cha-Ching Brianne Siddall as Fievel Mousekewitz, Circuit Gail Webster as Mrs. Elizabeth Brisby Christopher Plummer as The Grand Duke of Owls Jim Cummings as Pete, Lord Dr. Nightmare, Kaa Marc Thompson as Shark Veronica Taylor as Sheep Rob Paulsen as Teebo, Bobble, Carl Wheezer Tress MacNeille as Latara Tara Strong as Kitty "Hello Kitty" White Laura Summer as Mimmy White Maurice LaMarche as Mortimer Mouse Mae Whitman as Tinker Bell Raven Symone as Iridessa America Ferrera as Fawn Lucy Lui as Silvermist Kristin Chenoweth as Rosetta Jeff Bennett as Clank Pamela Adlon as Vidia Donna Murphy as Mother Gothel Daran Norris as Adolf Hitler Susan Blakeslee as Wanda Wallace Shawn as Tom Morrow 2.0 Frank Welker as Jabberjaw, Dumbo, Elliot, Scooby Doo, Aracuan Bird, Salty the Seal, Animals, Creature and Alien Vocal Sounds Alyson Stoner as Herself, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram Chelsea Staub as Herself Tim Blaney as Johnny 5 Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver Walter Emmanuel Jones as Zack Taylor David Yost as Billy Cranston Jessica Henwick as Trini Kwan Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart Santino Fontana as Prince Hans Hank Azaria as Kahmunrah Christopher Scarabosio - Drej Queen, Drej Army Forces Gallery Alpha685433large.jpg|Alpha 5 piloting the Gummi Ship 1000 Gadget (Star Tours).gif|Gadget Hackwrench as a Star Tours agent Quotes *ALY SAN SAN: "Star Tours is proud to introduce the Gummi Ship 1000. The most advanced transport of its kind in existence that is made by Chip 'n' Dale. With high-speed warp drive and a travel range over 1,000,000,000 light years, the 1000 makes touring the universe safe and comfortable. Star Tours offers you the widest seats in the most leg room of every carrier. Every Gummi Ship is equipped by the most reliable pilots..." *ACE: "Greetings." *ALY SAN SAN: "...And fast astromechs..." *RD-D2: (beeping) *ALY SAN SAN: "...And the greatest IC-360 camera droids. With more flights and more destinations, Why don't you take your tours with Star Tours!?" *ALPHA 5: "Excuse me, captain..." *ACE: "Who are you?" *ALPHA 5: "I'm Alpha 5, systems analyst." *ACE: "It's about time too, the binary motivator's acting up again for the umpteenth time." *ALPHA 5: "I can do it by myself! Pasta la pizza, baby!" *ACE: "Just make it quick, Alpha. We're scheduled to depart in a few minutes, okay?" *ALPHA 5: "Then there's no time to lose. Off with you. Go on! Shoo! Shoo! Tour droids... really. (computer beeping) Aye yi yi yi yi!" *The monitors now play a short safety video, hosted by Aly San San. Visible among the Star Tourists in the video are Fergus "Bulk" Bulkmeier and Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch carrying a plush doll of King Mickey Mouse aboard, Marie, Berlioz, Toulouse, Indiana Jones, Rafiki, Uncle Remus, the Ewoks Wicket W. Warrick and Princess Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka (one of the Princesses of Heart), Oliver, Jenny Foxworth, and the Care Bears Oopsy Bear, Cheer Bear, Grumpy Bear, Funshine Bear, Share Bear, and Bedtime Bear. Apparently the safety video was filmed aboard Star Tours flight 1119, the non-stop shuttle service to Endor. Also visible in the video are Chewbacca, Octavius, Jedediah Smith, Sacagawea, Kenai, Koda, Lady Ermiline, Lord Anthelme, Lady Genievre, Lord Hermence, Lady Melisende, Lord Perceval, Pintel and Ragetti, a few Neanderthals, a pair of Mon Calamari passengers and six of the Princesses of Heart Cinderella, Aurora, Snow White, Jasmine, Belle, and Alice, all of whom grow very upset when Skull snaps their picture using a flash. *ALY SAN SAN: "Please pay attention to the following safety information. When the automatic doors have opened, please proceed directly across the ramp into the cabin. Continue to move all the way across your aisle, filling in every available seat. Please make sure you're required to wear safety restraints throughout the flight. To fasten your restraint, use the yellow strap to pull the black strap out from the right side of the seat, and snap it into the buckle on your left. Galactic Regulations require that all carry-on items be safely stowed beneath your seats. For your safety, remain seated throughout your flight with your restraints securely fastened. And please watch your children. Do not put on your flight glasses until instructed to do so by a crew member. One final reminder, (waves her finger) smoking and photography are never permitted on any Star Tours flight. Only when you unload onto the planet do you have authorization to take photographs. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask a Star Tours agent or any one of the StarSpeeder pilots. You'll be boarding in just a few moments. Thank you, and have a pleasant tour." Trivia Category:Disney attractions Category:Canada Disneyland Resort Category:Hong Kong Disneyland Category:Disneyland Anaheim Berlin Resort Category:Star Wars/Star Tours Category:Reboot Category:Paraguay Disneyland Resort Category:Utah Disney Resort